


No object is mysterious. The mystery is your eye.

by Olicity_98



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Savedbyoliver, Walkinghomealone, scaredfelicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicity_98/pseuds/Olicity_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is a mystery to all. So is the green arrow. Yet they both do their special part in saving this city and Felicity??<br/>Olicity fan fiction<br/>Go follow me on instragram @olicity_98</p>
            </blockquote>





	No object is mysterious. The mystery is your eye.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave any thoughts in the comments and please leave kudos.  
> Thanks for reading.   
> Follow me on instagram for daily arrow/Flash edits or news - @olicity_98

It was late. The only light on the streets were the dim light that shone from the lamp posts. Many of the lamps had been broken or knocked down and never put back up because it was the glades. Starling city did not care about silly little things like that and would much rather spend their money on the good part of the city and that certainly was not the glades. The glades was were the poor would live. 

Being in the glades was… creepy. A big part of the crime happened there and although the Green Arrow was doing the best he could to keep crime rates down in the city, police were restricting him. He could not do certain things without the police catching on and ruining his change to do whatever he does before the killing. He most defiantly was making a difference compared to what the rates were before he had arrived at the scene but things for him were becoming difficult. 

Police saw him as a monster and made sure to paint him as that in media coverage’s, but she had seen the people he had saved and saw him someone who was willing to help, a hero. No hero is perfect and the killing needs to stop but he has made a great difference compared to what the police believe themselves to be doing. 

Anyway, reports of rape, violence and murders were still higher than a normal city. Then again this city was sure not normal, it was the reason she moved here. She needed to get away, run and hide. She did it when her dad left her at an early age and now again with Cooper. She could not leave collage after his death, she needed that master’s degree but as soon as she had graduated she accepted the first job agreement was given. The first offer came from Queen Consolidated. They were surprized when she choose to take them up on it. But never the less they allowed her to come in.

She worked there for about a year now. Although Robert queen had been killed before she had started there she still heard of him and of course of the infamous handsome play boy known as Oliver Queen. When he came back about a month ago, the news was huge. In fact many news stations stopped warning people of the criminals out there and just focused on him. Him being his relationships before the island. Laurel Lance and Sara Lances faces were put across every news channel in a one hundred mile radius. They wanted to know what happened. They wanted to know everything about Oliver Queen. 

She felt sorry for him. People would try to get close to him just fro a story and that is not how someone should live. They should not live like they can not trust anyone because what his parents are famous and he’s a billionaire. 

She understood why they wanted this. They wanted information about the island and the life before it. They just did not realize that he could be some what relaxed and then someone might mention the island and that innocence and carefree look falls from his insanely handsome face as he slips in to someone new. It’s like he wore a mask upon his face. She may or may not have noticed him more because of her small tiny crush on him. 

She of course had seen photos of him. He was unfairly handsome at least from the pictures but in person he is more than just a pretty face. The first time she saw him was during a meeting where all employees were brought into a huge hall where he continued to act like a dumb play boy and accepted a job proposal from his mother and then continues to explain that he would not be CEO. 

She knew that he was not just some play boy. That island had changed him. She could see it though the different look in his eyes. The haunted look. She saw it because she saw it every time she looked in the mirror. She saw the loss of purity and instead saw the haunted look of someone else in his eyes. 

She started working late after Oliver came back. More and more work was thrown upon her pile of things to do and while they were easy assignments they needed a quick and keen eye to them which is why they were given to her. So she started to miss her lunches and started to stay later than usually. It was a distraction. It did not really affect her because it just kept her mind off of Copper and so she welcomed it with opening arms. 

This was again one of those nights. The late working night until it was dark and a dangerous time to leave. She did not drive to work mainly due to her highly expensive apartment only being seven or eight blocks from her work. She had to pay extra for that but she felt it would help her keep fit. That’s how she ended up here.

At eleven o’clock on a Monday night she walks the streets alone. She’s on high alert. She’s walking through the glades and well let’s just say the shortness of her dress might mean something else at this certain time. She can hear the sounds of night club music and of course the sound of drunken men laughing and rolling around on the hard concrete ground as they fall over each other. 

Felicity can feel the eyes of three men on her as they slowly approach her. She starts to fasten her pace, wondering how long until she might be out of sight. Her heart speeds up and the steady thump that it was is now hammering inside of her chest as her breathing becomes erect. 

They are right behind her now she can literally feel the cold air against her back as they breathe heavily. She’s terrified now. She knew she should have gone home early today. Usually it’s safe but she normally walks home around nine o’clock not eleven. One grabs her by the shoulder and her eyes widen behind her glasses as she quickly turns ready to attack her aggressor when she is suddenly pushed down on to the cold firm ground.

She can feel their hands as they try to grab at her clothing and she just lays there, frozen. She can’t do anything she does not even thing she’s breathing. Suddenly the attacker’s hands are off of her and as she opens her eyes not realizing she had even shut them she sees her assailant’s being thrown to the floor like rag dolls. That’s when she sees him. The hood. Or as she calls him in her head, The Green Arrow.

As she looks at him she suddenly feels the need to breathe and she takes one big breathe and nearly chokes as the hood looks towards her in her direction and calls her name lightly, nothing more than a whisper. 

From that moment all she can feel is herself being picked up and the light feel of scuff as the vigilante scraps his chin across her check as he murmurs words into her ear. Felicity can feel the slight breeze that blows gently against her and she unconsciously wraps her hand around the arrows neck bringing herself impossibly closer to him. She closes her eyes and fades in to sleep. 

She wakes abruptly bringing herself upright. Felicity feels the covers of her duvet bunch around her waist as she tries to remember anything from the night before. The last thing she can recall is the vigilante picking her up and now she’s home, in bed with her pj’s on. She looks up searching her room for any sign of what happened and she does not expect to see the Green Arrow sitting on her bedroom chair observing her. 

He stands and looks at her. No one moves as they both look each other up and down. Head to toe and back again. Until he steps forward and brushes his hand against her check pulling some of her blond locks around her ear. His hand stays there, pressed against her check as they stare into each other’s eyes that she can only just see underneath the hood. 

He moves away from her and jumps out of her half opened window leaving her worried for his safety and confused. First she nearly gets hurt, second the Green Arrow saves and thirdly he leaves with an intimate moment. Could her day get any weirder?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any thoughts in the comments and please leave kudos.  
> Follow me on Instagram - @olicity_98


End file.
